A Bedtime Story for Goku
by lechymonk
Summary: One night, Goku asks for a story. Hakkai decides to tell about the time the ikkou battled Homura but it seems Hakkai is changing the story just a bit! Hakkai/Gojyo and Sanzo/Goku


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in the manga or anime. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

Life was a nightmare these days. It wasn't just the random youkai groups that seemed to come out of nowhere, yelling, "Genjo Sanzo! We've come for the scripture!" Hakkai thought if he never heard that particular sentence again, it would be too soon. No, it wasn't just the youkai that they met on a daily basis. It was who else they had picked up along their long journey that was now shadowing their every step.

The little ikkou stopped for the night, camping out in the woods because they were too far from an inn and Hakuryu was exhausted and couldn't go on anymore without some food. Gojyo and Hakkai pitched their tent and then helped Goku pitch a tent for he and Sanzo. Gojyo had mumbled under his breath the entire time they were helping Goku on how lazy Sanzo was, how he thought he was better than the rest of them, and how he couldn't pitch a tent to save his life.

Hakkai dropped onto a blanket next to the warm fire. Crossing his legs, he sat facing the fire, letting the warmth of the large blaze sink into his tired bones. Sanzo sat across from Hakkai, his eyes closed, as if he had already fallen asleep but they opened slightly when Goku sat down next to the blonde monk. One droopy purple eye opened, the silent message of "You'd better be quiet and leave me alone" evident in not only the gaze but in the throbbing vein at Sanzo's left temple. Gojyo was laying on his back, his long blood red hair flowing over Hakkai's thigh, his head cradled in Hakkai's lap. Smoking his usual after dinner cigarette, he too was quiet for once.

Perhaps, they were lucky on this moonlit night and lost their followers. A crashing through the trees and two loud voices told Hakkai, they were not that lucky on this night.

"I told you I would be able to find them!"

"You lost them after the last town! I don't even know why I'm letting you tag along, you disgusting youkai!"

"Oh that's it. Come on, you stupid priest, or monk or whatever the hell you are! I'll put an illusion on you that will have you pissing in your pants!"

"I'm a bishop! Perhaps if you wouldn't spend all of your time talking to yourself, you would listen when others are talking!"

Hakkai sighed and continued to stroke Gojyo's hair, hoping that the repetitive motion would soothe himself and Gojyo. Smiling, Hakkai watched Goku's face as the younger man listened to the conversation of their two stalkers. Goku giggled out loud at the last statement and even a slight smile crossed Sanzo's face. A bark of laughter from Gojyo and soon, all four of them were laughing out loud.

Zakuro and Hazel Grosse came crashing through the trees, their faces lit by the fire. Both men were glaring at each other but when they realized that they were at the destination, they broke into huge smiles. As soon as they saw Sanzo, however, the smiles left their faces as they both tried to sit next to the irritated monk. Pushing and shoving each other, Zakuro and Hazel fought for the right to sit next to Sanzo. The vein in Sanzo's temple became more pronounced as it began to pulse.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!!!_

When the sound of Sanzo's banishing gun stopped echoing throughout the woods, Hazel and Zakuro were sitting down by the fire, Hazel having won the fight for the seat next to Sanzo.

"Hakkai?" Goku looked across the fire at the demon slayer. "Can you tell me a story?"

Gojyo's head came off of Hakkai's lap. "Don't you think you're a little old for a bedtime story?"

"I didn't ask for a bedtime story, you pervy water sprite! I just asked Hakkai for a story!" Goku made a fist and shook it at Gojyo. "He tells some great stories or are you just too stupid to understand them?" A smirk crossed Goku's face.

Gojyo's head came up sharply from Hakkai's lap. "You little shit! You better shut your mouth or I'm gonna shut it for you!"

Hakkai gathered a bit of chi at his fingertips and gently laid Gojyo's head back down in his lap. Tracing his fingers over Gojyo's forehead, Hakkai released the chi, instantly calming Gojyo down. Sighing at the feel of Hakkai's chi entering his body, Gojyo relaxed once again. Green eyes met red as the lovers stared into each other's eyes, sharing a secret smile between them.

"I think a story would be a wonderful idea, don't you think so too, Sanzo-han?" Hazel beamed at Sanzo as he took off his blue hat, laying it carefully down next to him. Smoothing his gray hair, ignoring the fierce frown from Sanzo, Hazel never took his eyes off of the blonde. "A nice sweet story. Perhaps about a blue eyed man who thinks the world of a person with purple eyes but that love is unrequited?" Hazel clasped his hands to his chest, still smiling at Sanzo.

A metallic sound reached Hakkai's ears. Sanzo had taken out his banishing gun and was inserting more bullets. "Hakkai…" Sanzo growled out the name, the unspoken threat, hanging in the darkening night. _I will shoot you if you even think of telling a story like that._

"A scary story! I want a scary story, Hakkai!" Goku was bouncing next to Sanzo, brushing his arm against Sanzo's in his excitement.

"No! It should be a story about a misunderstood youkai!" Zakuro spread out his hands towards the fire, warming them. "A brilliant youkai, who is under appreciated and has a rough time with crows."

"How about a story with a guy, with incredibly long legs, silky soft hair and is so good looking, flowers wilt as he walks by?" Gojyo looked up at Hakkai and winked.

Hakkai pretended to think about all of those suggestions. The brunette already had a story in mind. Now, if only Sanzo wouldn't shoot him for telling a slightly different version of what really happened…

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a handsome young blonde man, with deep purple eyes that seemed to look right through you, right into your soul. He had always been alone for he was a vain man, who wasn't very nice to most people." A hmph came from Sanzo but Hakkai ignored it and went on. "One day, this man, let's call him Manzo." Another grunt from Sanzo and a heated glare. "Manzo had gone on a journey to find his soul mate, for he had finally realized that he couldn't be alone for the rest of his life. Journeying long and far, Manzo came upon a huge mountain. Stopping at the bottom of the mountain, Manzo was told that not one person had ever climbed the mountain and returned alive. Many tried climbing the mountain, for it was said that at the top of the mountain there was a beautiful girl, trapped in a cage. A girl with brown hair and a golden headband in her hair."

"Who is the girl, Hakkai? It's me, right?" Goku beamed at Hakkai. "The headband is my diadem and I was in a cage before Sanzo freed me!" Goku clapped his hands together. "But, why do I gotta be a girl? Can't I just be me?"

"The story isn't about you and Sanzo. It's about Manzo and," Thinking for a minute, Hakkai finally came up with a name. "Sudoku! Manzo and Sudoku." Wiggling a bit, getting into a more comfortable position, Hakkai looked at Goku. "Sudoku doesn't have to be a girl. Would you like me to change that?" Goku nodded, his brown hair flopping over his gold diadem. "Alright, our story is about Manzo and Sudoku."

"Manzo trekked up the mountain, overcoming dangers untold until he finally reached the cave where Sudoku lived. With a touch of his hand, Manzo broke the chains that held Sudoku in his prison. The two traveled down the mountain and lived together for several years, until they were called to take a journey to the west."

Zakuro gasped. "This is about you guys!" He pointed to Sanzo. "You're Manzo and you're Sudoku!" Tossing his olive colored hair back from his face, Zakuro looked thoughtful for a moment. "But, isn't Sudoku a game? I've never won at that game. I knew it was nothing but trouble!" Shaking a fist at the sky, Zakuro growled.

"Before Manzo and Sudoku could travel west," Hakkai continued as if Zakuro never interrupted. "They had to stop and pick up two very handsome, very skilled fighters of the names…Let's see…Gunther and Hagrid!" A snort of laughter from Gojyo.

"Gunther? That's the best name you could come up with for me?"

"Not much rhymes with Gojyo." Reaching behind his back, Hakkai pulled out a strange looking item. Two metal rods connected with a large metal basket. Everyone watched in silence as Hakkai poured popcorn in the basket and set it over the fire.

"Food!"

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Gunther and Hagrid. These two handsome men," A snort of disbelief from Sanzo. "Begin to travel with Manzo and Sudoku, helping them out of some very tricky situations. Things are going well until the day they meet up with a man who is determined to steal Sudoku away from Manzo. A man with one golden eye and one blue eye." Hakkai shook out the popcorn into three bowls, passing one to Goku, one for Hazel and Zakuro to share and one for Gojyo and him. "This man, who confessed that he was in love with Sudoku, told Manzo that he would take Sudoku away and make him his. The man's name was Hom…I mean, Momura"

"Quit making up bullshit, Hakkai! This story is the biggest bunch of made up crap that I've ever heard! It didn't happen that way and you fucking know it." Cigarette in his mouth, arms hidden up in the sleeves of his monks robe, Sanzo closed his eyes. Smoke trailed up around his face, almost blocking out his expression.

"My story, so I'm telling it my way."

"Oh my!" Hazel took a mouthful of popcorn, chewing it before looking at Sanzo. "Did this really happen? Someone tried to steal Goku away from you?" Hazel dug into the popcorn again. "You probably should have let this Momura person take him." Several pairs of eyes glared at Hazel, but the bishop was too busy eating popcorn to notice.

"When do we get to the sexy part?" Gojyo waggled his eyebrows at Hakkai. "Or is that part just for me to hear?"

Flushing, Hakkai covered Gojyo's mouth with one hand. "Where was I? Momura. Well, Sudoku was fascinated with Momura, for he had never met another with a golden eye, just like the beautiful golden eyes that Sudoku had. Manzo had buried his love for Sudoku so deeply that it took him awhile to realize unless he confessed his love to Sudoku, Momura would steal Sudoku away forever. Sudoku, however, was fascinated by Momura and couldn't decide whether or not to go to Momura's…umm…apartment for dinner."

"If it was just dinner, I would've gone with Homura, I mean Momura." Goku looked around Sanzo to Zakuro. "He wanted to use me in some bizarre experiment!"

"Manzo tried stopping Momura, but Momura had two roommates, named Leon and Tim."

"Shit, Hakkai! That's not the way it went." With the cigarette between two fingers, Sanzo pointed across the fire at Hakkai.

"I thought you said I was making this whole thing up, hmm?" A serene smile was plastered on Hakkai's face, challenging Sanzo to say something. Tossing the cigarette in the fire, Sanzo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Zakuro shushed Sanzo, earning a click of the hammer of the banishing gun but the youkai just ignored the monk. "Although I don't like you much, Cho Hakkai, I will have to admit, this is a very good story. Please continue."

"Momura had followed the little ikkou for a time, watching them and waiting for just the right moment to steal Sudoku away. It was a starlit night that Momura found Manzo and Sudoku, sitting under a tree together. Manzo and Sudoku had just confessed their deep love for one another and were about to seal it with a very soft, very sensual, very romantic kiss when out of the night, Momura swept down and stole Sudoku away. Too stunned to move at first, Manzo watched as Momura took away the most important person in his lonely life."

"Momura had taken Sudoku to the apartment that he shared with Leon and Tim. Leon and Tim were thrilled that Sudoku was finally there but what Sudoku didn't know, was the three of them wanted Sudoku not for his good looks but wanted him for a devious experiment. Sudoku was to be the final piece in their plan to destroy…I mean, take over the world!"

Zakuro and Hazel both gasped in horror, Hazel moving closer to Sanzo, only to be pushed away and fall into Zakuro. Gojyo gave a little chuckle and got up, going over to Jeep and getting out two beers, one for him and one for Hakkai. Popping the top, Gojyo handed Hakkai's beer to him.

"I don't ever remember those two" Gojyo pointed to Sanzo and Goku. "Ever kissing."

"That's cause it never fucking happened you stupid kappa!"

"You mean, you don't want to kiss me, Sanzo?" Goku's face fell and his shoulder's slumped. "I would kiss you, if you'd let me." Goku mumbled that under his breath but everyone around the fire heard it, anyway.

Ignoring the outbursts, Hakkai took a drink of the cold beer and continued with the story. "Sudoku fought against Momura, Leon and Tim with all of his strength but the three of them were too strong for Sudoku. Chained against his will, Momura soon had Sudoku in a cage that was eerily like the one he had been confined in for most of his life."

Goku whimpered as the memories of being locked away came rushing back to him. A hand came up to thread itself in the mess that was Goku's hair. Sanzo was comforting Goku. Watching silently as Goku shuffled his smaller body closer to Sanzo, Hakkai begged Sanzo in his mind not to push the younger man away. Sanzo just sighed as Goku pressed his body up against his and unless the firelight was playing tricks on his eyes, Hakkai could swear that he saw Sanzo's hand around Goku's waist.

"Sudoku was heartbroken to be apart from the one he considered to be his "sun". But what he didn't know, Manzo, Gunther and Hagrid had come up with a plan to rescue Sudoku. Manzo let himself be captured and sealed into a cell near Sudoku's. The lover's could still call to one another. The darkness rang out with their calls. 'Manzo, I love you!' Sudoku's cries would echo down the long, empty hall. 'You are the light of my life, the dawn of my day, my Juliet to my Romeo!'" Hakkai looked at Goku. "It was all very romantic."

"I'm not listening to this shit anymore." Lighting another cigarette, Sanzo loudly made that comment. To no one's surprise, he never moved from his seat from around the fire.

"At night, Sudoku would sob openly, tears falling from his great golden eyes, wetting the cold stone floor beneath him. Not a sound could be heard from Manzo's cell for he sobbed quietly, determined not to let Momura know just how this was affecting him. Late at night, when he couldn't sleep, Manzo would let his thoughts drift back to the time he and Sudoku spent together before going on their journey. The times they spent together, how they laughed, how they lived and how they loved."

A sniffle from Zakuro. "This is just so heartbreaking!" Grabbing at Hazel, Zakuro buried his face in the bishop's shoulder, only to be pushed away.

"One stormy night, Momura came to see Sudoku, determined to break the young man's spirit. Grabbing him roughly from his cell, Momura dragged a fighting Sudoku to a large room where Leon and Tim were waiting. There, chained to a wall, was Manzo. His head down, Sudoku could see the blood pooling on the floor from the cuts that must be on his handsome face. Yanking Manzo's head up by his soft blonde hair, Momura showed Sudoku just what horrors they had put Manzo through. A black eye, cuts on the face and mouth that Sudoku loved to lavish with his soft kisses, the eyes of the lovers met in the dim light of the huge room. Momura's breath was stolen from his lungs as he looked at the love and passion on those two faces."

Gojyo was so caught up with Hakkai's telling, that he'd forgotten that this wasn't a made up story. "Did Momura take pity on them and let them go?"

Sadly shaking his head, Hakkai smoothed his hand over Gojyo's hair. "No, he didn't. The love that flowed between Manzo and Sudoku only angered Momura for he had never found anyone to love him the way Sudoku loved Manzo."

Across the fire, Goku looked at Sanzo. Love shone in those golden eyes. Hakkai and Gojyo had known for quite a while that the feelings Goku had for Sanzo were more than a love one had for a friend. To put it simply, Goku could not live without Sanzo. And unless they missed their guess, Sanzo had similar feelings for Goku but was either unwilling or unable to admit to them.

"Manzo!" Hakkai yelled out the word, making the others jump a bit. "No matter where you go or what happens to me, I will never stop looking for you or stop loving you! Sudoku cried out, through the tears flowing down his cheeks. Momura dragged Sudoku to the middle of the room, Sudoku screaming all the way. 'Sudoku! I will love you until the end of time!"

Moving over to Goku, Zakuro clutched Goku to his chest. "Oh you poor thing! I had no idea what you've gone through on this journey! You've been kidnapped, stalked and lived with unrequited love!" Goku nodded to each statement, his bottom lip quivering. Both of them started wailing, making enough noise to stir the night birds from their trees.

"Don't cry, either of you. For this is the part of our story where our heroes come in."

"Heroes? Who the fuck are the heroes of the bullshit story?" Sanzo lit another cigarette.

"Why Gunther and Hagrid, of course!"

Rolling his eyes at Hakkai, Sanzo exhaled. "Goku! Quiet down. We don't want any other damn youkai finding us. And you!" Sanzo pointed at Zakuro. "Get the hell away from him."

As Zakuro went back to sit by Hazel, Hakkai continued with the story. "Gunther, the long legged redhead and Hagrid, the shy yet handsome brunette had finally arrived to rescue Manzo and Sudoku. But Leon and Tim had other ideas. Hagrid cornered the feminine Tim in one room, leaving Gunther to go after that one eyed man, Leon."

"Wait." Goku piped up. "I thought Sanzo told me that you battled youkai and…"

Hakkai interrupted Goku. "I like this version better."

"But, "

"Just let him get on with the fucking story, monkey." Sanzo's back went stiff as Goku stretched out his body, laying his head in Sanzo's lap. Hakkai could hear Gojyo's soft gasp and Hakkai touched the redhead's shoulder, silently telling him to keep quiet. Sanzo's left hand hovered over Goku's messy brown hair. The monk was clearly fighting a battle within himself over whether or not to shove Goku's head off of his curled up legs. With his hand hovering over Goku's head, Sanzo's fingers twitched a few times before setting down lightly. Soon, his fingers were threaded through Goku's hair, making Goku sigh with happiness.

Hakkai continued with the story, smiling at Sanzo and Goku. "Hagrid stalked the evil Tim, wondering if I…I mean, if Hagrid should remove his youkai limiters. Tim's weapons of choice were whips, which he formed out of his chi. Hagrid shot bomb after bomb of chi at Tim, who only cut them down with his whips. Hagrid knew he had one last choice, removing his limiters and turning into a…a…Hippogriff!"

"What's a Hippogriff?" Goku asked, his head still in Sanzo's lap. Sanzo's hand stilled in Goku's hair when he heard Goku speak but seconds later, those long fingers were back, working out snarls in the mop of Goku's hair.

"A Hippogriff is said to be a mythological creature. It's half bird and half horse, the front half being the bird, complete with wings. It can fly, also." Hazel smiled at the little group. "I personally think it's some kind of youkai, a very evil youkai." Tossing another handful of popcorn in his mouth, Hazel looked thoughtful.

"Che" Sanzo pointed to the beer, gesturing to Goku to hand him a can. Lifting up his head, Goku scooted over to the cooler, dug out a beer and handed it to Sanzo. He laid his head back down in Sanzo's lap and ate more popcorn, one kernel at a time.

"You think everything's a fucking youkai." Gojyo turned on his side, his head still in Hakkai's lap.

Hazel blinked at Gojyo, his hand halfway to his mouth with a handful of popcorn. "I most certainly do not! Sanzo-han's not even close to being a youkai." Leering at Sanzo, Hazel puckered his lips. "And I have a special sixth sense about these things."

Sanzo just sighed and rubbed his temple as Hakkai continued with the story. "Anyway, Hagrid had turned into a Hippogriff. A creature so powerful, full grown men quaked with fear the moment they saw him. Tim advanced on Hagrid the Hippogriff, his chi whips snapping at the air but Tim was no match for Hagrid!"

"When Tim saw that Hagrid the Hippogriff was more powerful than he could imagine, Tim backed away but he was too slow for Hagrid. Hagrid lashed out with his powerful claws, slicing Tim's chest. The smell of blood soon filled the room and the lust for more grew in Hagrid. Another slice and the floor ran thick with Tim's life blood. Tim fell to his knees, begging for his life but Hagrid couldn't hear him. Blood roaring through Hagrid's veins, the scent of fresh blood filling his nostrils, Hagrid laughed at Tim. Wickedly sharp claws tore into Tim's flesh, leaving the skin hanging in headbands. The smell, oh that smell." Hakkai groaned. "I can still taste that blood on my tongue." Putting his fingers to his mouth, Hakkai licked the tips. "Blood, dripping down over my claws and clinging to my fangs." Hakkai shuddered and looked down at Gojyo. "Let's go into the tent."

Sitting up, Gojyo took Hakkai's face in his hands. "You still in there, Hakkai? Look at me."

Shaking his head to get rid of those memories, Hakkai looked around the fire. Goku's eyes were huge and he had some of Sanzo's robes in his mouth, sucking on the fabric. Sanzo's eyes were almost as big as Goku's as he stared at Hakkai, like he had never seen him before. Hazel fingered his necklace, as if his fingers were itching to collect Hakkai's soul and Zakuro was shoving handful after handful of popcorn in his mouth, grinning all the while.

"I'm so sorry. I truly don't know what came over me." Hakkai gave out a bit of nervous laughter and leaned into Gojyo's hands. Their foreheads touched as Hakkai took deep breaths, calming himself down as Gojyo stroked his neck. Gojyo brushed his lips lightly against Hakkai's and leaned back, looking into his lover's eyes, making sure Hakkai was really in control of himself. Satisfied that he was, Gojyo lay back down, once again laying his head in Hakkai's lap. With shaky fingers, Hakkai threaded his hands through those blood red locks, the repetitive motion calming him down.

"Get my robes out of your mouth!" Sanzo snatched the material out of Goku's mouth. "That is so disgusting!" Sighing loudly, Sanzo checked over his robes, making sure Goku didn't chew a hole in the fabric. "Can you just finish this stupid story so we can all go to bed?"

"Yes. Where was I? Oh, Tim. Well, Tim died. A simple little hit to the heart and Tim was dead. No blood or anything that would suggest that I…I mean, Hagrid might have lost control and gone a little crazy. No, nothing like that."

"What happened to Manzo and Sudoku?" Zakuro cracked open a beer and took a few deep swallows, burping loudly when he was done. Hazel glared at Zakuro, muttering under his breath about youkai and their lack of manners.

"Manzo was still chained up against the wall and Momura had now dragged Sudoku into the center of the room, where a strange drawing on the floor made Sudoku go pale. He didn't know what the drawing meant but Sudoku was sure the drawing had something to do with the reason Momura had kidnapped him."

"With Sudoku's life force, Momura would be able to harness the energy of the universe and destroy heaven and earth, wiping out everything, leaving only a black void. 'Fight him, my love! Fight Momura with all of your strength! Don't let him take your innocence!' Manzo screamed out his words, chains rattling as he tugged and pulled against them. Sudoku nodded as an otherworldly force kept him pinned to a spot in the middle of the diagram."

"Leaving the dead body of Tim, Hagrid ran to Gunther, calling out for him in his panic to find him. Hearing a heart wrenching howl of pain from Gunther, Hagrid soon located him and to Hagrid's horror, he watched as Gunther crouched on the floor, trapped in an illusion from hell."

"Oh, an illusion! I'll bet it was pretty poor, considering that it wasn't one of my making." Gojyo glared at Zakuro and the olive haired youkai just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying that my illusions are the best, that's all."

Ignoring Zakuro, Hakkai continued. "Leon had created a horrifying illusion. There, in front of Gunther, was his dead, rotten, stinking, burn in hell, bitch of a mother. The mother who, years ago, had wanted to kill the beautiful, wonderful, kind Gunther, just because of his red hair and eyes." Gojyo turned his head, looking up at Hakkai. Love poured out of those green eyes, love that had years ago, healed Gojyo's mental and emotional wounds. Gojyo reached up and captured Hakkai's hand that was still in his hair, intertwining his fingers with Hakkai's. "Gunther was trying to fight her but the sound of her screeching voice had frozen him to the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't lift a finger as the memories of her rages came back to him. Hagrid, who had reverted to human form again, ran to Gunther and with love flowing over every word, shouted encouragement to Gunther. Gunther came to his senses and shattered the illusion of his mother, sending that bitch back to hell where she belonged. Leon tried to fight Gunther but he was no match for the long-legged, wonderful, gorgeous Gunther. Leon fell and was no more."

"I have a hard time believing that, Mr. Hakkai." Hazel pointed to Gojyo. "I sincerely doubt that he would have the power or skill to do what you've described." Digging around in the little pink bag that Hazel wore around his waist, the bishop came up with a toothpick and began to pick pieces of popcorn out of his teeth. "Now, Sanzo here, I can definitely see having the strength and smarts to not only not be fooled by the illusion but to stop the illusion before this Leon even had a chance to start it!"

Leaning into Sanzo, Hazel sighed, as if he was a lovesick teenage girl sitting by his idol. Sanzo glared at the bishop and poked Goku on the shoulder before shoving his head off of his lap. Once Goku was sitting up, Sanzo stood up, took two big steps away from Hazel and sat back down, trying his best to ignore the gray haired man. Goku settled back down, his head once again in Sanzo's lap. Sanzo sighed and without hesitation, lay his hand on Goku's head once again.

"Momura watched in horror as Gunther and Hagrid, bloody and bruised, came into the huge room where Manzo and Sudoku were trapped. The black haired man, with the mismatched eyes was sure that Leon and Tim would be able to handle Gunther and Hagrid, but he had underestimated the handsome men. With his hands on Sudoku's golden headband, Momura turned to speak to Manzo. 'Now, to show you all Sudoku's true form!' With those words, Momura removed Sudoku's golden headband and Sudoku fell to his knees, his howls of pain, echoing around the room. Manzo watched in horror as the love of his life writhed in pain, his features changing from a handsome young man to something that didn't look human. For what Manzo didn't know, this was Sudoku's true form…a Banshee! Sudoku opened his mouth and the screams that emerged from his mouth sounded as if they came from the bowels of hell itself."

"Isn't a Banshee a girl? Cause I've seen 'little Goku' and while it's tiny, it's still a dick." Gojyo covered his face as Goku, the blush on his face deep enough to be seen in the firelight, threw a stick at him. Hakkai caught the stick and tossed it on the fire.

"Doesn't Goku remind you of a Banshee when he's screaming for food? At least, that's what he reminds me of." Hakkai leaned down to whisper near Gojyo's ear. Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo and Gojyo flipped off the younger man.

"Ha! Yeah, I guess he does scream like that when he's hungry." Gojyo settled his head down in Hakkai's lap again. "Keep going with the story. I think I like your version better than what really happened."

"Once Momura had released Sudoku's true form and realized that Leon and Tim were dead, he knew the end was near. Leaving Manzo alone in the room with Sudoku, Momura went outside, where a new heaven and earth was forming. Manzo turned to Sudoku and waited for him to make the first move. An unearthly gleam came into Sudoku's eyes and before Manzo could blink, Sukoku came at him."

"Manzo sidestepped the first pass but as he turned around to see where Sudoku was, Sudoku was almost on top of Manzo. Twisting, Manzo managed to avoid a direct hit but Sudoku's claws reached out and cut him. Hissing at the pain, Manzo couldn't take the time to worry about the blood that was flowing down his arm. Time and time again, Sudoku came after Manzo as if Manzo was prey."

"Finally, Manzo saw an opening and took it. Sudoku came flying at him and with one powerful grab, Manzo had Sudoku's fist in one hand and with his other hand, poured all the love he had for Sudoku in a prayer to the gods. A brilliant golden light surrounded Sudoku's head and suddenly, there around his brown hair, was another golden headband. Like a deflating balloon, all the strength left Sudoku and he collapsed into Manzo's arms."

"Manzo? What happened?"

"Momura took off your golden headband and you turned into your true form, a Banshee." Manzo tilted Sudoku's chin up and met his golden eyes. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sudoku shook his head and brushed his lips against Manzo's. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes for just a second before Manzo's mouth came crashing down on Sudoku's and they were locked in a passionate embrace."

"I hate you." Head hung down, blonde hair covering his face, Sanzo made that comment while he smoked.

Smiling at Goku, who was looking at Sanzo with love in his eyes, Hakkai continued the story. "Gunther and Hagrid came in the room just as the two ended their kiss. The four of them followed Momura's aura to the outside, where Momura was waiting for them."

'So, I see that true love really can overcome anything. I will not let you defeat me, Manzo and Sudoku!'

"Momura came at the four of them, his sword drawn but Sudoku was too fast for him and with one hit, Momura was down. The love Sudoku had for Manzo gave him the strength to kill the enemy."

"Um, Hakkai?" Gojyo looked up at Hakkai. "Didn't we have this long, drawn out battle where it took fucking forever for Homura to die?"

"Yes, but as I mentioned to Sanzo earlier; this is my story and I like this version better." Hakkai tucked a stray strand of hair behind one of Gojyo's ears. "Besides, I'm getting tired and I want to wrap this up and head to bed."

"Keep going Hakkai!" Goku snuggled deeper into Sanzo's lap. "I like your version!"

"After burying Momura, the four men climbed into their trusty Jeep and headed west, continuing their journey to return the world to it's rightful state." Hakkai paused and took a deep breath. "The End."

Sanzo shoved Goku off of his lap and stood up. "I just want to say…that was the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Manzo and Sudoku. Che! The next time you get an idea for a story, it'd better be one that's true!" Sanzo tossed his cigarette in the fire. "I'm going to bed. I want to be up early and back on the road as soon as possible." He turned and glared at Hazel and Zakuro. "I don't want to even see a glimpse of your sorry asses behind us! Got it?" Turning on his heel, Sanzo went into his tent, Goku barely a step behind him. With a wave and a grin, Goku zipped up the tent.

"Well, Mr. Hakkai. I have to say that was a very interesting but not very believable story you told. I simply cannot believe that a pair, such as you and the redhead, would be able to do anything close to what you've suggested." Hazel raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Hakkai, who just gave the bishop a wry smile. "Now, I'm heading off to bed. The other tent will be mine for the night." Hazel put his hat back on his head.

"I don't think so. That tent is mine and Hakkai's. Find somewhere else to sleep, somewhere far away from us." Gojyo stood up and stretched, a few inches of his flat belly peeking out from under his raised shirt. Holding out a hand to Hakkai, Hakkai took it and stood up.

Taking out their supplies from Jeep, Hakkai waited for him to transform and took the sleepy dragon into their tent. "Good night, Bishop Hazel, Zakuro." Gojyo followed, giving the bishop and the youkai a flippant wave as he closed the zipper on the tent.

"I don't know why on earth I follow this motley group! They don't respect me one bit." Hands on his hips, Hazel looked down at Zakuro, who was wiping a tear from his eyes, still affected by the Momura story. "Let's see those illustrious powers you keep bragging about!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jumping to his feet, Zakuro glared right back at Hazel.

"Illusion us up some beds, of course! I want a big, squishy bed, with plump pillows, a pink sparkled cover, 800 count purple sheets and a fluffy sheep to cuddle with." Zakuro just stared at Hazel, his mouth hanging open. "Well, come on! I don't have all night."

Inside Sanzo and Goku's tent, Sanzo was already asleep, huddled under several blankets. Goku still lay awake. Listening to Sanzo's even breathing, Goku moved closer and reached out to touch Sanzo's silky soft hair. Curling his fingers over the ends, Goku thought about the story Hakkai told tonight and wondered how Sanzo really felt about him. The fact that Sanzo had run his fingers through his hair and let him lay his head down in Sanzo's lap, made Goku smile. It wasn't a kiss or a declaration of love, but it was a start. Soon, Sanzo's breathing lulled Goku into a peaceful sleep.

Hakkai and Gojyo were ready for bed, also. Hakuryu was curled up in his little bed in the corner of the tent, a tiny blanket around him, keeping him warm. Gojyo, wearing pajama bottoms was already under the covers. Hakkai took his clothes off and put on his pajama bottoms, slipping under the covers, snuggling next to Gojyo. Brushing his lips against Hakkai's, Gojyo smirked.

"How about a bedtime story for me? Say, one about a long legged handsome redhead who falls for a shy brunette?" Gojyo waggled his brows at Hakkai and lowered his voice. "Only, this version isn't for kids." Nipping his way across Hakkai's neck, Gojyo dipped his tongue in the hollow of Hakkai's throat, making said brunette moan and sigh.

"How about instead of telling you the story, we act it out instead?" Hakkai moved his legs restlessly against Gojyo's and ran his hand down Gojyo's back, letting his hands come to rest at the waistband of Gojyo's pajamas.

"That's what I love most about you, Hakkai. You come up with the best ideas."


End file.
